The rain makes everything more beautiful
by boyz-carby-mylifeisthis
Summary: "CARBY" John and Abby get set up on a blind date by Susan...So Abby set's Susan and Luka up on a blind date......R&R.. PLEASE it's my frist Carby....
1. You want what

Hey people..This is my first Fan fiction..But I have been reading since like I was in like grade 7 and that is a while ago. So R&R please..And tell me what you think should happen to the Carter and Abby...  
  
Susan just finished her shift at County and as she walked out to the ambulance bay and saw Carter standing there:  
  
Hey.. Susan looked at him he was wearing a suit.. The top button of his shirt was undone and his tie was undone..  
  
Hey. Carter stood there feeling so alone. Rain dripping off him..  
  
What's wrong? Susan said with the sympathy look on her face.  
  
Nothing, it's just I figured out that I am never going to be in love again am I. Carter said with rain dripping off him.  
  
Hey I know this nurse.Her name is Abigail Lockhart. Abby for short.. She works at Mercy..I met her when she came in here looking for a job and she found one at Mercy and we just hang out ever once in a while.You should go out with her..  
  
I usually don't go on blind dates but I really would like have a girlfriend so I will try it. You call her.  
  
Okay I will.. Susan said as she gave Carter a little hug "Your love her, she is really nice"..  
  
Thank You. Carter said as he started to walk away..  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
That night when Susan called Abby.  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring,  
  
Hello  
  
Hey Abby.  
  
Hey Susan, What's up?  
  
Nothing much. I have this friend named John Carter everyone calls him Carter at work. I was wondering if you would go on a blind date with him? 


	2. As long as you will for me

Enjoy! I hope you like in so R&R..  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well fine..As long as you go out with my friend on your own blind date..His name is Luka Kovach and his is good looking and his nice and is my ex- boyfriend.  
  
Deal...  
  
He will come to you house around 7:00pm..  
  
Susan does he like kids???  
  
Why??? Oh ya David.. I don't know but he will love David.  
  
As long as he will like David.. Richard will pick him up around 7:00pm on a Friday night so he will be gone but John will get to meet him.. And David can a prove or not for me.  
  
Lol David will love him..  
  
I hope so..  
  
Well I should go and tell Luka about his blind date.  
  
Bye..  
  
Bye...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mom he's here.  
  
Who dad???  
  
No that man. John..  
  
Okay get the door for me when he knocks.  
  
Okay mom...  
  
Thanks sweetie..  
  
Bing, Bong. Hello, David said looking up at the tall man...  
  
Hi, I'm John Carter.. 


	3. Nice to meet you Wow Hot Wow Beautiful

Hope you like it so far.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hi, I'm David Lockhart.. Come on in.I'll get my mom..  
  
Mommy...Mr. Carter is here..  
  
Thanks sweetie..  
  
Hi I'm Abigail Lockhart.. As she shook his hand..  
  
Hi I'm John Carter...  
  
Nice to meet you.. "Wow he is really HOT" Abby thought to her self...  
  
Nice to meet you.. "Wow is she ever Beautiful" John thought to him self..  
  
I'm a little sorry but my ex-husband hasn't showed up to take David yet..  
  
That's okay.It will give me a little time to get to know David...  
  
Okay..Sweetie I will be right back I'm just going to call daddy okay why don't you show John to the living room okay.  
  
kk mom..  
  
This way Mr. Carter..  
  
Ummm. John please...You make me sound old or even worst my father...  
  
As Abby entered the room she noticed David and John where laughing together.She realized it had been the first time she had heard David laugh since Richard and her broke up. It felt good to hear her son laugh.  
  
Daddy will be here soon...He promises he wont miss this meeting...  
  
kk mom.. Mr. Carter..I mean John is really funny..  
  
Bing, Bong.  
  
Daddy, as David opened the door. ________________________________________________________________________ Please tell me if it's any good..R&R.. 


End file.
